


Omniverse

by Renawolf19



Category: Rick Sanchez - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Anal Sex, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, The Flesh Curtains, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renawolf19/pseuds/Renawolf19
Summary: The biggest test of your career was still to come. If you managed to trap professor Sanchez in your artificial reality without him noticing it for the duration of the test, you would’ve become cream of the cream.The task seemed so much simpler in your head; you really had to keep your wits about you.  The man was ultra-vigilant at all times, even when he drank himself to oblivion.  You had never come across anyone like him, and the fact he could perform the most complicated tasks whilst completely wasted – without a single mistake – started alarms in your brain. Had you completely lost your mind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st piece of fiction I've written in English - ever. Comments/recommendations are welcome!

Omniverse  
Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since you commenced the testing phase for your new simulated reality project. This would be the best of them all, no doubt it’d beat those idiots at Dream Catcher (they couldn’t even come up with something original for a name, still, they had been your biggest rivals in the past few years). You enjoyed every second of your work, creating and planting artificial neurons in hundreds of test subjects’ brains, feeding them millions of images whilst duplicating every tiny detail of their lives and surroundings.   
You were a perfectionist, taking pleasure in constantly challenging yourself. Well, this time you had certainly hit the jackpot with sticking the most intelligent man in the universe into a simulation for two weeks without him noticing it. 

You had never made acquaintance with professor Rick Sanchez, however, during your experimental simulation on various planets of the intergalactic empire (to perfect your multi-level simulated reality), you developed a true admiration towards this intellectual titan. He could single-handedly build or destroy whole universes in no time. Adding him to the list of test-candidates was an insane idea – you didn’t even bother to share it with your commissioner; he would’ve gone crazy. Fortunately, since you were one of the top 5 developers of the growing virtual world technologies, you owed no explanation to anyone.   
It took you a while to find the perfect moment for implanting the transitional neuron (which would freeze his reality for a nanosecond and transfer the whole into the simulator) into professor Sanchez’s skull. You used one of your favourite spy drones, the one you had stolen from the Department of Defence. It was a tiny insect with a 3-cm wingspan that could be used for taking DNA-samples or implanting radio-frequency identification chips into people.   
Usually it took only a few seconds to insert the Nano drones into hundreds of test subjects; most people hadn’t even realised they were in a simulation. You had built every tiny detail to perfection; it had to be convincing even for participants with the most advanced IQs. Some of them volunteered to be test subjects, and it gave you a glow of pride to realise even they couldn’t tell the difference between simulation and reality.   
The biggest test of your career was still to come. If you managed to trap professor Sanchez in your artificial reality without him noticing it for the duration of the test, you would’ve become cream of the cream.  
The task seemed so much simpler in your head; you really had to keep your wits about you. The man was ultra-vigilant at all times, even when he drank himself to oblivion. You had never come across anyone like him, and the fact he could perform the most complicated tasks whilst completely wasted – without a single mistake – started alarms in your brain. Had you completely lost your mind? Did you seriously think he wouldn’t figure this out in a heartbeat? But then the idea of being able to fool Rick Sanchez – even for a short time – gave you a shot in the arm. If you had succeeded you would be without doubt the most awesome developer in the universe! You couldn’t deny that stroking your ego made you cum a little in your pants.   
You spent long weeks of studying professor Sanchez’s environment before acting. Your drone was ready to implant the chip, hiding in a safe underground compartment in the Smith’s neighbourhood. Just for safety, you camouflaged the device and obscured the coding, so in case anyone was to scan the area for any spy apparatus, they couldn’t detect it. You had to take a risk with the timing, after all, you couldn’t hang around forever, waiting for the professor to be comatose. Finally, one night you caught him stumbling over heaps of empty vodka-bottles when aligning from his space-ship and dropping unconsciously to the floor.   
Your time finally arrived. Your heart was racing, found it hard to believe this could work at all – and it still did.  
You slept with one eye open after this. A mix of anxiety and a state of excitement took over every time you plugged in to review the progress. Even though you felt victorious that professor Sanchez had not noticed your little trick yet, you were also certain it could happen any moment now and when it did, you couldn’t afford to be caught in an off-guard moment. 

1 day before launch   
\-----------------------------  
From the corner of your eye you saw a vortex of emerald substance suddenly appear in your studio. Great. The professor was not wasting any time; his timing was just damn inconvenient! You were supposed to launch tomorrow, you couldn’t spare a single second today, not to mention throwing yourself into a fucking war with an infallible genius!   
Even though you had studied professor Sanchez for weeks; managed to break his security code and stuck him into your ten-level simulation reality, you had always dreaded the moment of meeting him. The guy had been unpredictable, and you were damn sure he wasn’t going to take it lightly to be defeated by anyone, especially a woman.   
Your muscles were tense; it took a few seconds to calm your racing heart down. You certainly couldn’t show any sign of fear, for fuck’s sake! You reminded yourself you had defeated hard-core intergalactic prisoners and took the best con artists of the universe for a ride; this was no time for shitting your pants.   
Rick stepped out of the green circle. His face was dead serious and stone-calm. You expected him to be furious – which he certainly was, just hid it behind a perfectly controlled poker face.   
You quickly saved your work and exited the program; your carefully built safety measures kicked in automatically. Even if the whole studio would be destroyed today – which, by knowing Rick could happen – your work would be safe.   
You weren’t sure what to say. He just stood there, without a single word, hands in his lab coat, piercing his eyes right into yours. You stood up and tried not to look intimidated.   
‘Dr Sanchez, I presume?’ – finally the words found you, and couldn’t help a self-satisfying smirk playing across your lips: ‘It took you longer than I expected’.   
The moment you’ve said that, you knew it was the most stupid thing you could’ve said. It was the equivalent of pissing all over Rick’s lab and claiming it yours.   
You couldn’t even process what was going on, and he was standing right in front of you, towering over you, his right hand on your neck, like an iron manacle, squeezing it. If you had any doubt about him being furious, all confusion was gone. He was raging; fireballs exploding in his dilated pupils.   
‘You little slut! Who do you think you are?’ he hissed, squeezing around your throat. Even though he had surprised you with his incredibly quick movement, you weren’t going to give in. This wasn’t the first time someone was choking you – for different reasons, some of them extremely pleasant-, so you knew how to brace yourself. Even though you were a bit afraid of what he could do to you, you couldn’t deny his proximity, body warmth and dominance turned you on. Your nipples hardened and pushed against the soft fabric of your sleeveless black top.  
Rick was much stronger than you had presumed, and now it seemed he was holding all the cards. You were gasping for air, but you weren’t going to show any weakness. Your ego took over again and even though you knew nothing clever had ever come out of that, you acted hastily. You gathered all your strength and spat in Rick’s face. As expected, this took him by surprise. You knew you didn’t have much time, had to act quickly, so you took advantage of his loosening grip and kicked him in the lower abdomen. Whilst he was crouching down with pain, you reached for your plasma gun, unlocked and pointed it at him.   
‘I understand your frustration, professor, but I don’t appreciate you breaking into my apartment and attacking me in such manner’ you said with confidence. The ball was in your court again. Rick seemed defeated.   
At least that’s what you thought.   
The next moment you felt a sharp sting, similar to an electric shock passing through your body, causing all your muscles to spasm at once. You dropped your gun unintentionally and fell to your knees. From the corner of your eye you saw Rick reaching into his pocket. At the same time, he pounced and tackled you to the floor, pushed your head onto the ground and pulled your arms roughly behind your back. In no time your wrists were tied and held firmly; Rick was straddling you. Ensuring you weren’t going to struggle, he lowered his upper body, leaning against yours and whispered into your ear:  
‘ Now, that-that’s better. Not so confident now, are we? You are about to learn your place, sweetheart’ you could swear he was grimacing with a smirk. Whatever he shot you with embodied itself into your nerves, causing all your muscles to freeze, being incapable of moving, but you could hear and feel everything.   
Well, you couldn’t blame anyone but yourself.   
With one determined move he flipped you over, causing your arms and shoulders to strain, being tucked underneath your body in an extremely uncomfortable angle. Fortunately you felt the stinging pain and lack of control over your muscles fade away, and you managed to utter a few words:  
‘Fair…enough…what do you want then?’  
Rick leaned back on top of you, put his weight on his hands on either side of your legs and threw you a confident smile.  
‘I’ll teach you a lesson for your rude intrusion. L-let’s see how you can deal with it. I’ll enjoy watching you, sweetie’ – and he quickly injected your neck. You didn’t even had time to react, when he added ‘D-don’t even think you can scan your body and extract this stuff, it’s totally untraceable and only I can turn it off’.  
Rick stopped and was staring at you for a few seconds; the glare was so fierce you could hardly breathe. Even though his anger seemed to fade, you felt it was being replaced by something much more uncomfortable. He was looking at you as if he had an x-ray vision and could monitor every single thought you had. You quickly recalled every possible spy-device you had ever come across, but had never heard about one with these specific parameters.   
Your ability to think straight froze when Rick slowly ran his jet injector from your face through your breasts down to your pelvis. He also awarded you with a satisfied grin. This motherfucker was rather handsome in real life. His piercing eyes, rough skin and skinny yet shockingly strong body made your core tremble. No one ever had such an intense effect on you.  
With that he stood up, pointed his gun to the wall and threw you a good-bye before disappearing in the dazzling emerald light  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow right after the launch party’  
And he was gone.   
\--------------------------------------

You took Rick’s word for not being able to scan whatever implant he had inserted into your neck – well, not without him noticing it. It must’ve been some sort of tracing device or a grain that could record everything around you, including your own actions. Clearly he wanted to see the big finale of your project, before launching. An alarm went off in your head: what if he wanted to tamper with it right before unveiling your best work, causing utter destruction? And what if this device in your neck could create a transcript of your thoughts, thus you became an open book? The project was almost finished, but you still had to run your final tests and make sure the last levels are totally compatible with all multi-dimensional platforms. This would mean revealing your whole coding to Rick, but at this point you were rather frustrated and just wanted to get it over with. You reminded yourself of your previous achievements and for some strange reason that calmed your nerves. Rick could’ve already stolen or destroyed your project, for some reason he didn’t. And what was that weird good-bye message that he would see you after the launch party? You became more and more certain he hadn’t planned to crash your simulation at all. Maybe he became a bit fascinated by your triumph over him – you were hoping that was the case, after all, only a tiny number of entities had been able to fool Rick Sanchez. You were hoping he was going to acknowledge your success in some way.   
With a huge sigh you turned your computers on again and started troubleshooting. ‘Fuck you, Rick, do you want to see how I work? Fine! But I’ll get back at you for this’ you mumbled, forgetting for a moment he could see and hear everything you were doing, most likely could “read” your thoughts, also. You were concentrating hard to neglect the growing arousal when you recalled Rick being on top of you, dominating you. ‘Goddam it, get your shit together!’ you snapped at your stupid self, trying to empty your thoughts completely when Rick’s image came to your mind. After a while you managed to focus entirely on the execution of your code and graphics; you had the thorough knowledge of ins and outs of a successful multi-level simulation reality on a multi-dimensional basis. You were the technical master and you were going to become the utmost top developer once this simulation reality launched.   
‘Screw you, Sanchez!’ this was your last thought before you hit the sack. 

You woke up with a start. Your body was squirming, aching with desire. You just had a wet dream about Rick. If it hadn’t been for the constantly intense hotness in your groins you would’ve thought he had infected your brains with these images. There were a lot of things Rick Sanchez had been responsible for, but your growing fascination with this guy wasn’t one of them. This was completely on you. Your damn body betrayed you.   
This was fucking ridiculous, why on earth couldn’t you just erase the memory of Rick? After all, he was just a test subject, a rather fascinating one, but that should have been the end of the story. Yeah, he intruded your home and made you furious – big deal; it wasn’t the first time this happened. Whoever had the guts to break into your apartment, didn’t leave in one piece. Before killing them, you subtracted some of their DNAs and created digital copies of their attributes to be used in various phases of your early VR-infinity games.   
You’d never do that to Rick. Most likely you couldn’t, anyway, the man’s a fucking genius; would’ve probably beaten you to it.   
This thought drove you up the wall. You’d always been the queen of your world, a competitive prick most of the time, and proud of it. You had a kick out of defeating the most intelligent people of the universe. Being exposed to Rick to such a great extreme was a real pain in your neck –literally.   
Your curiosity overrode your dignity. You had to find out what this substance or ‘thing’ was, even if that meant you’d reveal a lot of your secrets to Rick. You were certain you could override the program and remove it from your body, but first you had to find out what you were dealing with.   
You were familiar with most mind controlling technologies; you could also scan and retract most of them. You had implanted a security scanner chip into your brain right after the fatal incident with the Shadow Council of C-145.   
You couldn’t afford anyone to control your thoughts without your knowledge, therefore this tiny chip was going to trigger an alarm in your brain whenever an alien substance or entity was trying to infest your body. It felt like a dim buzzer in your head – instant and effective. Well, until know – the fact the buzz didn’t go off right after Rick had injected you, sent a clear message: he was absolutely right when he said it was untraceable and only he could remove it.   
This didn’t give you much time.   
Your alarm was going to go off in about four hours. A thousand thoughts were whirling in your mind, you simply couldn’t go back to sleep. You could just as much use this time to educate yourself on the latest breakthroughs in intergalactic mind reading technology.   
Suddenly you heard – no, rather sensed – a sharp, vibrating noise, similar to a high-frequency radio wave in your brain, close to your security chip. Then you heard a low, gravelling voice:  
‘What did I tell you about messing around with my device? If I g-give…order you to do something, I expect fucking compliance!’  
Bastard, he must’ve installed a smartphone microchip into you. This technology had only been used in the 46th Dimension. The developers were extremely discreet, always keeping a low profile. The chips were officially ‘under testing’ - originally built for crime-prevention, improving defence and health; but most people in the tech communities knew they had been sold in the intergalactic black markets. These babies could easily reprint all your security codes and darkest secrets; furthermore, they could alter a person’s behaviour and manipulate them.   
The thought of being a puppet made your blood boil.  
‘Just cut the crap and tell me what do you want from me!’ you shouted. ‘And don’t you dare to give me any orders!’  
If you had any doubt about Rick being a complete lunatic, it was time to face reality. He snapped. You could easily imagine his expression twisting with anger.   
‘Listen h-here, you fucking bitch! You’d better not get f-feisty with me! I’m in control here! What do you think you deserve for taking me for a fu-uurp-cking ride?! You think you are a smartass! You should know better, what happens to people who cross me!’  
Your heart was racing, but it wasn’t fear this time, it was fury and – embarrassingly enough, sexual desire. You were still wet from your dream, and the memory hit you hard, at the worst time possible. You were about to start a frantic Armageddon here, the last thing you needed was some nonsense biological weakness taking over your mind. Or was it your mind, indeed?   
‘What the hell did you do to my dreams?’ you hissed. ‘You had your fun, now turn this fucking thing off!’ You felt mentally naked and vulnerable, something you had never experienced before.   
You expected Rick to go mental at you, but to your greatest surprise, his voice turned into chuckle.   
‘C-can’t hold me responsible for your di-uurp-dirty fantasies, sweetheart. That’s all on you’  
Fucking great. That’s what you were afraid of. At least if Rick had infected your brain with those dreams and images of him fucking you, you would’ve had an excuse.   
Ok, you really need to concentrate! – You commanded yourself, but you could hear Rick’s remote chuckles at the same time. This was getting unbearable. This motherfucker could read your thoughts even before they manifested themselves. Still, you couldn’t just simply give in to him.   
‘Fine’ – you said ‘Do you want to play this way? You really think I couldn’t turn this off without your help?’  
That wasn’t a bluff; you envisaged a plan: freeze your thoughts for a few seconds, whilst activating your own fake-reality shield. You had developed this as a last-minute security measure, it could only buy you a couple of minutes, but it had proven to be a lifesaver. You faced your greatest challenge yet – had to execute the whole thing under Rick’s full surveillance, which meant you had to be extra vigilant with not thinking of anything.   
You pressed a button on your watch and the whole room was surrounded by a laser shield – you could compare it to a frosted glass-dome: anyone spying from outside couldn’t see through.  
You had to act quickly and retain the necessary info from the simulation prototypes. All you had to do was to scan through your saved files and find the bit where Rick had brought the microchip back from his multi-dimensional travels. Then you could simply run the picture of the device on the Intergalactic Police database and find out how to turn it off.   
It was going smoother than you had ever imagined. You allowed yourself to giggle a bit when you had the full program analysis of the phone chip called Senso-Cell just under two minutes. The next move was to infect it with a virus, but you were running out of time. Your shield started to fade; you really should’ve invested more power into this. Still, you were far too close to victory to give up now. You kept working frantically. Just before you executed the virus and corrupted the whole system, the last square of your laser shield disappeared. You hit the button and released the payload. It was instant success; you could sense the chip fading away and your security system rebooting itself.   
But you failed to notice the suddenly appearing portal in your room, and Rick stepped through it.   
You turned around. Startled for a second, but you were actually glad to see Rick and smiled at him confidently.  
‘You might just as well throw your Senso-Cell out now, it’s useless. Look, the whole thing wasn’t meant to be a threat against you. I just wanted to challenge myself and what could be more awesome than to challenge myself against YOU?’  
He didn’t seem mad, nor did he have that annoyingly sexy smirk on his face. He just stared at you with a dark intensity.   
‘Since you’ve destroyed it, I should remove it from your body. Unless you want to get an infection from the disintegrating particles. S-sit down. I need access to your neck and left shoulder.’   
You obeyed, took a seat in your chair; pulled your sleeveless top down to uncover your left shoulder; then grabbed your long red hair and held it in a ponytail.  
He walked to you, slowly, with the confidence of a winner. A shiver ran through your body, but it wasn’t anxiety. It was desire. You couldn’t help your body being turned on by his presence. He stopped right in front of you; his crotch was on a level with our chin. You bet he deliberately positioned himself in such an angle, so close to your face. You swallowed hard, and turned your head away – on the one hand to make your neck available, but on the other hand to try and hide your blushing face.  
He lifted a device from his pocket, which looked like an old-fashioned raygun. Suddenly, you felt his fingers stroking your neck in small circles, as if he was applying pressure on your muscles to find the right spot for the insertion. Your breathing accelerated. His touch gave you goose bumps, hardened your nipples and made you extremely wet; especially when his fingers “accidentally” wandered towards your boobs.   
‘Brace yourself, this will hurt’ Rick’s voice was surprisingly soothing this time. Your attention had been completely diverted by his closeness and touch; therefore you failed to comprehend the true gravity of his words.   
A wave of excruciating pain hit you. Since you had failed to brace yourself, your body inadvertently spasmed and bumped into Rick’s lower abdomen, your left arm grabbed his waist and held onto him as if his body-heat could neutralise your pain. Your face was pushed against his crotch, and you could clearly feel his erection.   
‘W-whoaw, easy there, tiger!’ Rick chuckled whilst regaining his balance and held you in place. ‘I knew you desperately wanted to suck my cock, but didn’t expect pain to be such an aphrodisiac for you’ he laughed. You pulled yourself up clumsily, glaring at him with anger and continuous agony. ‘Fuck you’ you hissed at him, making him laugh even harder.   
‘Really?’ he teasingly leaned into you; his gorgeous dark grey eyes fixated on you, his slim but strong hands pushed against your shoulders. Damn, he was so hot, so powerful, in close proximity. You eagerly strained your neck to catch his lips, but he leaned out of reach, holding you firmly. He looked you up and down.  
‘Look at your heaving bosom, what a little cock-tease you are! Where’s your lofty attitude now, hmmm? I know you’re gagging for it, sweetheart, and just to be clear: I’m calling the shots here and I’ll make you fucking work for it!’ He stepped back from you, leaving you aching with desire – the pain was dissolving, being replaced by pure lust. You stumbled towards him, reaching out to touch his chest and stroke him right up to his face.  
‘You-you’re going the wrong direction, baby’ he grinned, but you didn’t care. You had been aching for his touch.  
‘Please Rick…Help me out here’ you moaned as you brought your face to his and kissed him. You felt him seizing your hips as he pressed into you, grinding his erection into your groins. He was still teasing you, not opening his mouth and quickly avoided yours by biting into your neck. You grabbed Rick’s hair and pushed your whole body into his, hungry for more. His teeth sank into your neck, sucking on your skin like a powerful hoover. It felt amazing. It had been a while you got a hickie from anyone, and you were damn sure this would leave a mark. That made you proud, in a silly schoolgirl–way: you got a love bite from the coolest kid in school.   
Rick stopped abruptly; his hand dug into your hair and yanked your head up roughly. You looked at him bedazzled. He gave you a sharp, commanding look whilst gripping and massaging your left breast with his other hand.  
‘You’re going to wear a sexy little dress to your big launch event t-today. No panties. And make that mark on your neck visible. If you comply like a good girl, you’ll be re..urp..warded.’ With that he let go of you, grabbed his portal gun and pointed it on the wall.   
‘You threw together a decent simulation there’ – he added before dashing off. Was it sarcasm or did he actually mean it? Deep down you knew it was the latter and the thought made you smile.   
\-----------------------------------------

Now you had to get ready for the opening event. Taking into account the enormous auditorium would be jam-packed, not to mention TV-stations across the whole dimension would be broadcasting every second - you knew you couldn’t take any chances: you had to prepare for the eventuality of rivals and enemies ruining the launch. You ruled out the possibility of Rick being one of them - at least he didn’t mean any harm to your project. He didn’t do you any favours, though, by ordering you to wear as little clothing as possible. You were about to meet the challenge of hiding a complete arsenal in your ankle boots, watch and under your black lace cocktail dress. The fact you wilfully obeyed Rick gave you an extra boost: you hadn’t felt this overwhelming urge to get under someone for a long time.  
\-----------------------------------------

‘Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Y/N’  
The audience let out a thunderous cheer. You walked to the stage, throwing them a confident smile and a casual thumbs up. You scanned through the hundreds of faces in the auditorium, recognised quite a few of them. To your greatest surprise you spotted Rick in the third row. He had come across as someone who hated social conventions and events. Why on earth did he attend this particular one? You were certain it wasn’t for your enterprise – the man must’ve had some underlying shady business going on. Gatherings of this magnitude would always attract spectators with alternative motifs and goings-on.   
‘This is the moment I’ve been looking forward for a year and six months’ – you started – ‘I’m sure you’re familiar with the previous prototypes of ‘Outside’, the massive multiplayer online game, which engages artificial intelligence and virtual economies, where players are connected in a shared simulated universe. Outside has been utilised on multiple platforms, including conventional social simulations, games, even in medical research.   
Now, imagine there are infinite universes with infinite versions of each and every one of you. Have you ever wondered what would your life be if you made different choices? Now in the comfort of your own home, without any risk, you can plug in and live the life you’ve always wanted!  
In the past year and half we created a breakthrough in simulated reality-games, where users can access a copy of their own realities through neural interfaces and are able to fully control it in a procedurally-generated environment. Without further ado, let me introduce you to ‘Omniverse’  
The 3D hologram projector lit up behind you and the presentation commenced. You looked at Rick and wished you could read his thoughts right now. He was watching the footage with a stern look. You still weren’t certain whether he had figured out every little aspect of ‘Omniverse’ and whether he intended to jeopardize it in any way.   
Obviously the promo wasn’t going to reveal that data had been pulled from versions of the multiverse for a selected number of test subjects. Interdimensional travel-theories had been around for a while, but only a few individuals managed to implement it in practice. In your dimension, Rick Sanchez was the first person who achieved it. The government and a few private companies had experimented with numerous theories for quite a while, with more or less success.   
Five years ago you cracked the security codes of all three organisations investing in interdimensional research. You managed to gather significant data and combine them with your own analysis. You generated artificial wormholes and tested transmitting small objects to other universes. The fact that all substances were broken down into particles and reassembled again from scratch caused a real headache. They often changed shape and substance in the reconstruction process, therefore you had to fix all these errors before trying to go through the wormhole yourself. If the process transformed perfectly symmetrical objects into blobs, hell knows what would’ve happened to a human body. You really didn’t fancy turning yourself into Jabba the hutt.   
You came across Rick’s name a few times during those years. He was a freelancer, commissioned by the government occasionally, and assisted a few tech companies with his breakthrough inventions. He would’ve been a perfect collaborator, however, you never had the guts to even try to contact him. Besides, he was a complete introvert and possibly bipolar. Being an introvert yourself, it wouldn’t have bothered you, but you weren’t up for dealing with constant outbursts of a lunatic genius. You had always preferred working on your own, and so did Rick.   
The man had successfully concealed his coding for decades, despite all the threats and most generous offers he received. 

 

‘Now you can test Omniverse first-hand in our designated booth’ - you looked through the masses and asked ‘Ladies and gents, this is your one-in a lifetime opportunity to be the first ever person who logs in to Omniverse, live! Who wants to give it a go?’  
A young girl from the first row jumped without hesitation and hurried to the booth, shivering with excitement. Her every move was visible on the 3D-screen. She sat down, one of the assistants helped her to plug in. A large number of characters appeared on the screen - the girl’s alternate selves from other universes; and data were pulled from all of them, synchronising with the current personality traits. In a few seconds the girl’s synthetic character was complete and everyone could see her journey in her virtual environment. The crowd looked on in awe as the program altered the participant’s character in seconds in whatever way she pleased.Within seconds she was living the life of one of the household-name actresses; then she switched to a version where she won her eighth gold medal at the Olympics in Triathlon.   
Suddenly the alarm chip in your head went off. Someone was remotely trying to gain access to the coding. You quickly gave the pre-established warning signal to the CEO and hurried backstage, trying not to distract people. You quickly ran a security check only to find a malware trying to embed itself in the program and alter it. Fortunately you caught and destroyed it in the nick of time. However, this incident raised further alarms: you had to find out who had initiated the virus and entirely disarm them.   
Whilst you were running checks on numerous federal and outlaw individuals, you heard a scream from the auditorium. ‘What the fuck…’ you ran back to the stage; facing total disarray and more screaming. You took a glance on the screen and your heart stopped for a beat. All the characters were dead in the simulation - but not only in the game, in their respective universes, as well. You burst into the booth, only to find the young girl’s lifeless body, her glassy eyes wide open, frozen in a state of staring into oblivion. ‘Goddam!!’ you shouted and stormed out, activating the shutters of the whole tower block. You grabbed your plasma pistol and picked up the mini-microphone that connected with all speakers in the whole building.   
‘Ladies and gentlemen, I’m terribly sorry, but this is an emergency scenario. We can’t allow anyone to leave the building until we scan and register everyone for further analysis. This is a crime scene now, the police are on their way’ You tried to sound calm, however, the shutters just made things worse. Panic took over, people tried to roll or climb under the shutter, resulting in casualties. You activated the ID-scanning drones to process data as quickly as possible. Your greatest triumph was turning into a nightmare. No one had ever been injured using any of your games, not to mention such deadly consequences.   
You realised the alarm earlier had been a distraction, so you’d deal with the false trail whilst the culprits gained access to the simulator. It was extremely challenging to think clearly in this chaos, but you tried your best. Fuck’s sake, maybe it was time to consult Rick. It was the last thing you wanted to do, but being stuck, you had to bring out the big guns. You looked around, trying to locate him in the disarray - it would have been simple under normal circumstances, due to a number of his distinguished features -, however, you completely lost track of Rick. It was impossible to contact him without a cosmic phone application, and you only had one installed in your apartment.   
Fucking great...well, shit happens, so you had to deal with this yourself. The police were going to arrive any minute now, and they would want answers. You had to go back to the booth to examine the body and the plug more carefully.   
When you stepped in, you were startled to see Rick hovering over the body, studying the plug and the dead girl’s skull.   
‘Oh, you’re here’ you stated the obvious, he didn’t even consider your blunt line worth reacting to. You stepped closer. ‘Do you know who generated the virus?’ Rick looked up from his device that looked like an old-timer gameboy - must’ve been some sort of new technology you’d never seen. ‘C-course I know’ he replied sharply. You really weren’t in the mood for games now, started to become anxious. ‘Well, would you care to elaborate?’ you snapped ‘In case you haven’t noticed, the whole area is in chaos and we might be in deep shit once the police arrive’ Rick looked you up and down, as if you had just casually met in a bar. ‘You’re looking sex..urgh..hot’ You stared at him in disbelief. He couldn’t possibly be serious! ‘Yeah, right...focus, please, we have a situation here’ you growled. Rick frivolously hid his device along with the recently detached plug in his coat pocket. ‘That’s evidence’ you noted ‘If you remove that, how will I explain it to the police?’ Without uttering a word, Rick reached into his other pocket and took out an identical plug.   
‘This has been a setup. If the cops were to find this your whole company ends up in jail; the plug’s been compromised’ he said whilst connecting the new plug both with the Omiverse cloud and the dead girl’s head.   
‘Fingerprints…’ you hardly opened your mouth, Rick was already spraying the device with something that looked like a fingerprint-removal sprinkle you read about.   
‘I’ve already added fingerprints from you, your assistant and Dead Girl here’ Rick said ‘so when the feds analyse it, they won’t find anything out of order’  
‘Yeah, but how will this explain her sudden death? Also, I still don’t know what exactly killed her!’  
‘No time for explanations, sweetheart, need to be quick. You..you’d better follow my lead if you want to remain free and find your answers’ Rick added. You weren’t sure if this was supposed to calm your nerves - either way, it didn’t work, his comments made you rather confused.   
‘Look, I’ve never had to hide from the police and I don’t intend to start now either’ you took a step back from Rick. He threw you a perplexed look, but you stood your ground. ‘I’m staying here’ you reiterated.   
‘Suit yourself’ Rick was reaching for his portal gun ‘Shame that some monstrous dyke will ravage your sweet pussy in prison, but maybe that’s what you really want deep down, eh?’ he switched the gun on and was just about to jump into the emerald green light, when you grabbed his arm. ‘What the hell are you insinuating?’ Rick turned back and licked his lips whilst grinning at you. ‘That you might have some hot lesbian vibe?’   
‘What...you’re totally wrong, I do not!’ you spoke with a shrill voice. You liked hanging out with gay girls, you had even kissed and fingered one in a pub toilet, but apart from having had a little fun, you were straight as a die. Shame, really, because you’d have had more options if you played for both teams.   
‘I meant I thought you’d fixed the plug and they couldn’t hold me accountable!’  
‘It’ll lead them on for a little while; it’ll buy us some time to fix it, but we have to get the hell out of here now!’ Rick urged you impatiently.   
You could hear the police sirens and soon officers started to flow in the auditorium, followed by a few weird-looking bald men in black suits.   
‘What are the Federals doing here?’ you whispered. This just turned from a murder-mystery into a dead-serious chase. Federal agents only appeared if a dangerous criminal was on site. They must’ve had a lead, this meant the culprit was hiding in the building.   
‘Come on!’ Rick shouted, and the agents started running towards the booth. One of them pointed a gun at the window and exclaimed: ‘You’re under arrest! Come out with both hands in the air!’ Next thing you knew the window smashed in thousands of tiny pieces, when a bullet whizzed through, missing your left ear only by a few millimeters. Rick pointed his portal again at the wall, but the agent’s next bullet crashed through it, shattering the whole thing.  
‘Get down!’ you shouted and pushed Rick to the ground, whilst firing your plasma pistol right among the agent’s eyes. His head exploded, covering everything around you with chunks of brain.   
This was going out of hand. You clearly panicked. Had never been shot at by a federal agent before. Rick was right, you had to leave right now! Since his gun had been exterminated, you had no choice but using your secret weapon. Crawling on the floor, you entered a few figures in the small panel in the floorboard, and a box emerged from underground. You opened it; entered a few coordinates and just before the other federals fired the second and third shots that’d have finished you both, a turquoise circle appeared and swallowed you and Rick.   
\------------------------------------

You dropped to the ground, exhausted. Travelling through an artificial wormhole was highly risky, especially if the coordinates hadn’t been previously tested. Well, it looked like you were lucky this time: your body felt normal, painless -minus your accelerated heartbeat and anxiety. Rick staggered to his feet, he also looked relatively all right.   
‘That-that was ricksy-ehmm.. risky business’ he said as if he was still reading your mind. ‘Your coordinates are out-of-whack. Where the hell are we?’  
‘I don’t have any fucking idea, Rick!’ you snapped again ‘I had to act quickly in that situation and I did my best!’ you screamed completely perturbed. You were about to lose your sanity. Rick must’ve realised this, because he grabbed both of your arms and pulled you close. ‘Hey, hey, don’t take it so personal, it-it’s all good’ he cupped your face and forced you to look into his eyes. His proximity and level-headedness calmed you a little.   
‘I’m ok. Honestly...it’s just...it’s Omniverse. I can’t let Omniverse go down the drain! It’s my best piece ever!’  
‘Yeah, it’s kinda decent’ Rick shrugged. You restrained yourself from throwing him a look of contempt. You knew Omniverse was one of a kind, and you bet Rick agreed, even though he’d never have openly praised you or anyone else for that matter. Whether intentionally or not, his remark brought you back to your senses.   
‘You said you knew who was behind this’ you turned to Rick ‘Could you please shed some light on it now?’  
‘It-it may not surprise you, but it’s been...kinda...me’ he burped and paused for dramatic effect. You probably didn’t produce the result he was waiting for, all you did was to raise an eyebrow and grimace. Even though Rick had been a mystery, you figured out a thing or two about him. One: he was extraordinarily intelligent. Two: more often than not he was on an ego trip, he treated everyone else as mediocre beings. You couldn’t say he hadn’t offended you, but you could relate to Rick. To some extent you felt the same.   
‘I’ve tested you’ Rick grinned ‘I wanted to see your true capabilities, that’s why I allowed you to poke around in my head. It’s pretty impressive for someone of your age and experience’ and just before you thought Rick was singing the praises of you, his next sentence ensured you fell off your high horse ‘not on par with my intelligence, of course. No one can outsmart Rick, baby!’   
‘Impressive power play’ you said ‘Kudos for your acting skills when you burst into my apartment. You really had me going there. Fine, then take us back and let’s sort this mess out!’  
‘Can’t do sweethe..uurgh..art’ Rick burped again whilst taking a long sip from his flask. ‘You see, the microchip you’d planted in my prefrontal cortex worked miracles for both of us: you got a lot out of it, and I could retain data from your program to develop a system that could take down entire empires and governments. I infected a few Feds with a computer virus and stuck them in a simulated reality, in order to acquire valuable information and weaponry.’  
‘You’re saying you’ve stolen from the Federation...but then why the hell did they…’ you choked on the last word, when the whole thing became crystal clear. ‘God Dammit, Rick!’ you shouted ‘You used the coding of Omniverse to camouflage your bloody operation, didn’t you! And the feds response was to embed a macro virus in my game… Fuck’s sake, do you realise an innocent person died because of you?! Not to mention they think I’m also behind this!’   
This is fucking brilliant. Now it became certain you couldn’t go back for a while. Your whole universe must’ve been swarming with agents looking for Rick and since he’d dragged you into this, you were just as screwed.   
‘Well, you might just as well enjoy yourself since we’ll spend some time here’ Rick said with a casual tone, as if he had just embarked on a long-awaited holiday.   
‘You must be fucking joking!’ you barked; stepped up to him, grabbing his shirt and violently pulling him in ‘I have better things to do than running from the fucking Federals just because of your idiotic decisions!’  
‘I don’t appreciate your tone, sweetheart’ Rick hissed right into your face, pulling your arms roughly behind your back, pinning you between the wall and his own body.  
‘I don’t give a damn, Rick’ you hissed right back at him, in complete turmoil. ‘You dragged me into this, now you do something to make it right’  
‘Whatever do you have in mind’ Rick grinned. That was it. You had enough of his tormenting tease. Your extreme anger and sexual frustration took over. Your lips crashed into his, hungry and demanding. He tasted of whisky, but you could also taste a distinctive, hot “rickness”. You were desperately looking to suck on his tongue, wiggling your hands, trying to escape his iron grip so you could touch him, but he wasn’t up for letting your wrists go. His other hand slid down under your skirt, thrusting a finger up inside you, applying pressure to your sweet spot. His touch made you moan uncontrollably.   
‘H-have you calmed your tits yet, sweetie?’ Rick grinned satisfied. You couldn’t answer, just kept panting whilst he added a second finger, moving his fingertips in tiny circles whilst teasing your neck and the skin behind your ears with the tip of his tongue. Then he started fucking you with his fingers fast and ferocious, just to prove his point that he could make you cum whenever he wanted. You couldn’t care less now about anything, you were on the verge of one of your most powerful orgasms, and you were gagging for more.   
‘You...you’ve been a good girl’ Rick whispered and let go of your wrists. ‘I promised I’d reward you for that’ he added whilst leading your hand to his hard erection. You couldn’t control yourself any more, you squeezed his balls hard through his trousers and playfully bit his lower lip. Rick growled and gave you a stern look: you must’ve been more violent than intended.   
‘You want it rough? I can give it to you rough’ he suddenly spun you around, pushed your head against the wall and yanked your hips with one of his strong hands, holding you firmly in place whilst freeing his cock with the other. Without any warning he thrust his fully erected penis intensely into your begging cunt, so deeply that you cried out in pain. ‘I’ll teach you to worship my cock, you little slut’ he grunted whilst pulling back entirely and slamming into you again and again, at a forceful, frantic pace that made your head bang against the wall. It took you all your strength to push your hands out and refrain from continuously hitting your skull. Rick’s cock felt amazing, it filled you entirely. The man was well endowed, and he certainly knew how to use it. He had an outstanding stamina for his age, you were certain he could go on fucking you for hours.   
‘Is-is this what you want?’ he groaned thrusting into you, hitting your sweet spot, making your body tremble with anticipation and pleasure.   
‘Yesssss, Riiiick!’ you cried out loudly when a storm of climax hit you so hard, you thought you’d collapse, but Rick held you up. For a few seconds the whole world seemed to disappear, only you and Rick existed, and the after-spasms of our vagina. You heard him shouting ‘Fuck, yeeeeaahhh!’ when he cum deep inside you, and collapsed on your back, pinning you hard against the wall again. He stood still for a few seconds, you could feel his throbbing cock and his semen slowly flowing out, whilst hearing his deep breathing. You wanted him to bury himself deep inside you forever, and whined when he retracted his cock. You turned around and looked at him. He threw you a sexy smile.  
‘Satisfied, eh?’ He reached out to your swollen pussy, and stroked your vagina with two fingers, gathering some of the mixture of your own squirting fluid and his semen, and rubbed it onto your face, lips and gums. ‘How do you like the taste, sweetie?’ you couldn’t answer, just licked his fingers, imitating on sucking his cock. Rick chuckled. ‘Soon, baby, you can show your appreciation, just give me a few minutes.’   
He clearly knew how to make you forget about the mayhem you’d left behind. At least for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I bet it’s been a while anyone filled up your arse, eh?’  
> You winced in despair, but stayed put. Rick used your wetness to lube himself before pushing the head of his cock slowly into your rectum. Despite having tried to brace yourself, the pain was far more intense than you had hoped, and you suddenly gave a loud scream. ‘Nooo...you...you’re tooo big!’You were clamping down, trying to prevent Rick from going deeper, but he wasn’t having that. He reached under your breasts, worked his way through the cleavage, under your bra; gripped your left nipple and pinched it. You emitted another scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished the whole chapter yet, but I thought I'd share what I've got so far...

You opened your eyes to find yourself on the ground, next to Rick. He was fast asleep, snoring. It took you a couple of minutes to regain your memories and realise where you had been. You must’ve slept for at least ten hours - damn, it felt brilliant!  
You looked around, registering all the details to figure out where the hell had you portalled yourselves. You were lying on the ground of an old building with brick walls and no floorboard. Well, that didn’t give you much to work with, so you stood up and walked to the window.  
The view was spectacular. A few dozen vibrant, colourful blocks were floating in the thin air; tree-like “plants” reached from below - you couldn’t see the bottom or the ground, the whole area was covered in a turquoise, mist-like substance. You could spot several planets and a couple of distant stars in the sky. Strange enough, you didn’t see any living creatures - so far.  
Interesting… You felt as if you had been totally spaced out.

You sat down again next to Rick. Didn’t want to wake him just yet, but you were certain you needed his help very shortly. You gazed at his wrinkled face, drooling with his mouth wide open whilst snoring loudly. You couldn’t help but smile when you remembered Rick fucking you into oblivion several times the other day (or was it night?). He also shoved his huge fat cock in the back of your throat a few times in-between.  
You swallowed hard. The thought of Rick fucking you made you aroused beyond imagination. Well, he didn’t have to be fully awake for this, did he? So you unzipped his fly, unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers along with his pants to free his cock. You grabbed his flaccid manhood with one hand and guided it into your mouth. You applied plenty of saliva to lubricate it, then ran the tip of your tongue around it in small circles, going under the ridge of it as well as over the top, enjoying the sensation of Rick’s growing penis in your mouth. You heard him moan - possibly half-asleep, which gave you an extra boost. Your eyes began to well up with tears due to your gag reflex, but you kept forcing his cock down your throat at a steady, fast-pace. He became rock hard in no-time and you couldn’t restrain yourself any longer. You quickly quit sucking and straddled Rick, guiding his erect penis into your wet slit. You couldn’t help but moan loudly; his huge cock was filling you up entirely; hot, sheer ecstasy ran through your body, making you shake with pleasure. You were riding him slow at first; his fat cock caressed and stroked your tight pussy, stimulating each and every nerve ending to the fullest. You shut your eyes and leaned back a bit, so you could fully appreciate Rick’s hard-on rubbing against your inner wall. Then you started moving faster, lifting and lowering yourself on and off Rick’s cock. You were about to orgasm hard and sweet, when you felt him thrusting upwards, and suddenly banged into you; grabbing your waist and holding you at the same time, preventing any further movement.  
‘Please let me cum’ you sobbed ‘I’m soooo close…’  
Rick sat up abruptly, grinning with lust.  
‘You little slut, you just couldn’t wait, could you?’ he said, flipping you around so you landed on your stomach; he pushed you on the ground beneath him. This meant he had to retract his penis and it made you whine with anticipation whilst you tried to escape.  
Hovering over you, he whispered in a stern voice:  
‘Lie still. You fight me, you’ll pay. Obey and I’ll make you cum.’ He reached under your dress, felt you up; you also heard him chuckle whilst rubbing your soaking pussy.  
‘You’re such a dirty slag, waking me with a blowjob and humping me like a bitch in heat. Do..urgh..don’t get me wrong, I liked it, but it’s time I had some fun of my own’ you felt his hands pull your dress above your waist; seized your arse-cheeks, pulling them apart.  
‘I bet it’s been a while anyone filled up your arse, eh?’  
You winced in despair, but stayed put. Rick used your wetness to lube himself before pushing the head of his cock slowly into your rectum. Despite having tried to brace yourself, the pain was far more intense than you had hoped, and you suddenly gave a loud scream. ‘Nooo...you...you’re tooo big!’You were clamping down, trying to prevent Rick from going deeper, but he wasn’t having that. He reached under your breasts, worked his way through the cleavage, under your bra; gripped your left nipple and pinched it. You emitted another scream.  
‘That..that’s it, sweetie’ Rick moaned, shoving his cock into your arse at a merciless pace, whilst viciously yanking both your nipples. ‘You might not believe me, but being fucked in the arse can feel amazing! I’ll...I’ll show you another time how good it can be, but...right now I have to show you how much it can hurt.’  
You could hardly breathe, his penis was ripping your rectum apart, stabbing you several times. He clearly enjoyed withdrawing himself entirely and then plunging his cock back to the fullest; humping you as fast and furious as possible. You could tell he was getting close, his breathing became erratic and he growled loudly.  
‘Fuuuck, you’re soo..fucking tight, it’s perf..eurgh..ect’ then he suddenly stopped. You could hardly regain your senses when you felt Rick pull out, he grabbed your hair, twisted your head towards his cock and ordered: ‘Look at me’.  
Your ass hurt like hell, it felt like an explosion, but Rick was going to dominate your whole body today. You felt his semen splash on your forehead after his powerful blast. His hot, gooey load ran down along your nose, into your mouth. Rick smeared it all over your face. ‘Now that’s what I call rewarding’ he grinned. ‘Don’t you dare wash your face until I figure it out how to get out of here. Next time I catch you taking advantage of me, I’ll fuck your ass until you pass out.’

\-----------------------------

Your anal sphincter stung like hell, you couldn’t sit properly - still, you couldn’t help being aroused by just the thought of Rick fucking you raw. Anyone could’ve spotted your daydreaming expression from a mile. Rick certainly noticed your glazed eyes following him around and acted quickly to break the spell.

‘Who’s having trouble focusing now, hmm? Wake up, sweetcheeks, we will have plenty more time to indulge in sweaty wrestling’ he patted your face reassuringly. ‘I need you to be my aide’. You suddenly sprang on your feet and the cloud cleared off in your head.

‘Ahem...right...what do you need me to do?’

‘Since they destroyed my portal gun, and some of the vital parts I need to build one can’t be found on this planet, we need to find another way out from here. I need you to do some scouting’

‘What planet are we on, and what’s the deal with all these floating buildings and weird plants?’ you asked whilst Rick was staring through the window.

‘Nebulon 6, it’s an artificially created planet  _ Identech  _ has used to test interdimensional travel and their wormholes. All...all artefacts here are the techie’s inventions.’

_ Identech  _ was one of the three private companies investing in interdimensional travel. They had achieved excellent results, however, seeing the meticulous implementation of this planet made your jaws drop with even more respectful, awe-struck curiosity. Even though you had been considered to be a top developer, whoever created Nebulon 6, was way more advanced. You couldn’t help but feel a bit envious. 

‘How did we end up here?’

‘Did I fuck your brains out to the extent you can’t see the wood for the trees, sweetheart?’ Rick grimaced ‘Didn’t you use some of their data to run your own tests? They clearly hid safety measures in their program. When you broke the code, they automatically uploaded some spy-technology that diverted your wormhole-tunnel and merged it into theirs. I’m surprised you’ve never come across Nebulon 6 before.’

‘Fine...I’ve never actually travelled to another reality’ you sighed ‘I mean... not physically...I have only logged in to the program to explore other realities - virtually.’

‘Whatever’ Rick took another sip of his flask and waived to follow him through the exit. You wanted to ask how to get down to the ground (if there was such a concept on this planet) from this height, when he suddenly disappeared. 

‘What the fuck?’ you shouted and ran to the door, trying to spot anything through the thick layer of mist. 

‘Come on, I don’t have all day!’ Rick’s voice penetrated through the sheet of whiteness; he was somewhere down below. Your anxiety boiled over, you had nightmares about jumping from mountain summits into darkness. The fact you couldn’t tell how deep you were supposed to jump made it worse. You didn’t have a choice, though, this wasn’t the time to chicken out. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and leaped into the unknown.

\----------------------------

‘Wow’ the sensation of landing couldn’t have been compared to anything you’d ever experienced. Even though it didn’t take a huge distance in real time, it felt much longer and far more relaxing than expected. The ground felt soft and bouncy, as if someone had idiot-proofed it. 

‘We need to get to the core’ Rick said whilst offering you a hand to stand up.

‘Had no idea you were such a gallant’ you smiled, mockingly ‘Thanks, but I manage just fine’

‘Whoah, retract your claws, tiger! Don’t become a pain-in-my-ass ultra-feminist! If my memory serves me well, you didn’t turn your nose up at me last night and this morning!’ he stepped closer, invading your personal space and stopped just millimeters from your lips ‘You know very well I can make your toes curl only with a single glance, so don’t play these games with me. I’m far from being your prince Charming, so when I offer you a hand, you take it, because I’m not patronising you or disparaging your gender. Have I made myself clear?’

‘Ahem..’ you opened your mouth, and pressed your hands against the warm, hard wall of Rick’s chest. 

You loved it when he spoke with such dominance. Rick was right, he definitely could press your buttons under any circumstances - made your knees tremble right now. The sexy bastard was holding all the cards, and took every opportunity to make you drool over him.

‘Good. Now come on, the core is close. I need you to clear your head and focus, because we have to break in a maximum security server area.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOMAN stepped out of the shadowy corner and made you utterly thunderstock. Even though you had wondered several times how would you feel if you met your other selves from alternate realities, nothing could’ve prepared you for this.

You had always hated walking or driving through mist - you could never foresee what laid beneath, couldn’t help but think of bloody scenarios of Stephen King’s worst nightmares. For a few seconds you even forgot to breathe properly. Then again, you didn’t want to show any sign of weakness in front of Rick: you were just going to tough it out. What a total moron you had been for leaving your plasma pistol in the auditorium! Well, no point in crying over spilled milk; you bit the bullet, hoping the road to the core was going to be smooth, free of weird, blood-hungry creatures. Annoyingly enough, it also felt as if you had gone deaf- you couldn’t trace a single sound around you, as if you had been locked in a super-confined area where even sound couldn’t break through. You reminded yourself of being silly: after all, you just spoke with Rick a few minutes ago. The programmers must’ve dulled all the sounds related to the planet’s surface, or did they just forget to develop any? 

You both walked extremely slow and careful: since you couldn’t see through the mist, your feet bumped into various things - some of which weren’t stationery or solid at all. You swallowed hard and tried not to step on anything - who the hell knew what these things could be capable of? You were silently cursing everyone and everything, paying special attention to Rick. You were winding yourself up pretty badly, you were going to lose it soon. 

Thankfully the mist started to dissolve a little - or did you just ascend on a gradual hill? Nevertheless, the surroundings became clear.

A hexagonal tower building loomed out of the thick mist. It stood as a lonely giant in a forest of jelly-like trees. You couldn’t see a single entrance or window: it was an enormous block and all sides had different colours. 

‘How the hell do we get in?’ you asked. Rick prompted you to follow him to the rear of the third axe. He grabbed a small device from his pocket that looked like an old calculator, entered a few digits in the machine, scanned it against a small part of the wall. Suddenly an outline of a door appeared on the smooth surface. Rick pushed it in and stepped through the hole whilst signalling you to be quiet. You still felt uncomfortable without your gun, but hoped Rick had some secret stash of weapons. The fact you hadn’t come across a single living being (apart from the things hiding in the mist under your feet) made you really uneasy. The calm before the storm was never a good thing. There had to be security measures in place, perhaps mico-cameras hidden all over the planet. 

Rick was studying the data on the screen of his device; it looked like a map of the hexagon. Clever. Whatever that gadget was, it proved to be excellent. It reminded you of a highly developed army apparatus. You were walking towards the core of the building. Had to walk through several gates - they all reminded you of the airport security-scanners. Whoever was operating this, must’ve gathered a lot of data whilst you were walking through the gates. 

‘Aren’t you worried we haven’t been stopped once?’ you whispered to Rick ‘This is supposed to be a maximum-security area, where’s security then?’

‘It’s an artificially created planet, so there’re a couple of options: 1. they have implemented nanobots that can function without a computer and scan our every move; or 2. there’s a centralised artificial “brain” that controls everything remotely. I need to get to the main operation-chamber, these planets usually have in-built teleportation programs, but I could also get hold of some of their console commands ’

You continued your way through the identical chambers, following the track on Rick’s map. All of them had high, bright yellow walls with huge screens featuring the newest VR-games. 

After walking through quite a few corridors and gates, you stepped into a small, bright room that had only four walls and it looked like a lift. The wall suddenly partitioned, half of the room where Rick was standing, started to descend, whilst your half rotated to a 90 degree-angle. You found yourself in an almost empty room with black glass walls. 

You saw an old-fashioned electroencephalography-headset with a computer screen and a chair in the left corner. Behind the chair, the silhouette of a person (couldn’t tell if it was male or female) darkened the background. 

‘Interesting to finally make your acquaintance here’ the person said and your heart skipped a beat. ‘Pretty predictable move, but still interesting to see YOU here.’ 

The WOMAN stepped out of the shadowy corner and made you utterly thunderstock. Even though you had wondered several times how would you feel if you met your other selves from alternate realities, nothing could’ve prepared you for this. 

The resemblance was uncanny, as if you looked right into a mirror. The only difference was her hair - she either dyed it black or had originally black hair. She wore it in a neatly stylized Celine coil. She also wore a black, high-neck suit. 

‘I’m surprised you haven’t found me earlier’ she continued ‘It’s not that I actively put myself out there, but you’re smarter than most of the developers in your dimension. You could’ve easily hacked my simulation, not to mention finding the prototype of Nebulon 6. After all, you and I share the same intelligence and I know you are capable of building whole planets, not just virtually, but in real life.’ After a small pause she continued ‘Yes, I did build Nebulon 6. And no, I did NOT have to go through your secret list you keep hidden in your personalised area.’ Your raised your eyebrows in shock.

‘That’s right, I am telepathic, I can read your thoughts. I upgraded myself a while ago - you know very well that lots of people in your reality have mechanical augmentations. I have experimented with lots of things. Building planets from scratch is fun, but not fulfilling after a while. My expertise is developing and enhancing brain-computer interface, exocortex, with special attention to mind control.’ 

‘Where’s Rick?’ you asked. She smiled, and avoided giving a direct answer.

‘You have feelings for him, don’t you?’ You shrugged, after all, she could read your mind, it was pointless to say anything. Then you briefly added: ‘Yeah, I fucked him a few times, so? It’s not a big deal, I’m sure you understand the needs of flesh.’

‘You’re weak’ she smiled ‘Your pathetic sexual urges will hold you accountable for your bad decisions. I’m asexual by choice. Don’t get me wrong, I used to have urges and I had been controlled by my biological needs for a while, but when I discovered how to remove these, I became superior. Finally I’m in total control. I know you have occasionally played with the idea - but your reality isn’t that advanced yet.’

‘You could really remove my sexual urges for good?’ you asked, bedazzled. 

‘I can do much more than that’ she giggled ‘I can enhance your mind so you can control and influence others - objects, people, animals, anything in any reality.’

‘So why did you bring Rick here?’

‘We need to upload the total content of his brain into my super-computer, so we can merge and use information from all the most intelligent beings. 

‘What are you going to do to him after that?’

‘Obviously, we won’t need him any more, he can be exterminated. Come on, once you get over your ridiculous feelings, you won’t even care what happens to him.’ You frowned angrily. It was one thing to be in complete control of yourself, but you didn’t want it at a price that high. You didn’t fall in love with Rick, but you had a soft spot for him, held him in high regard and didn’t want to change that. 

Your alternate self stared at you uncomfortably. 

‘I know you have strong emotions about Rick. Well done, you’re hiding your thoughts splendidly.’

‘I’ve learnt how to control my thoughts’ you said ‘Have defeated several lie detectors’

‘Please, that’s not an accomplishment, any average-Joe can do that!’ she laughed. ‘The fact you’ve successfully camouflaged your thoughts from ME, proves your true abilities. You and I can achieve extraordinary things together!’

It took extreme control and concentration to conceal your thoughts from her, but you had to try if you wanted to find out her true goals and a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Rick won’t cooperate’ SHE said. ‘He’s convinced he’s the most intelligent man in the universe and will do everything in his power to keep this untact. He remains in prison until we finish your transformation and then we can commence uploading his consciousness and all data from his brain into our simulated-reality programmes. If he doesn’t cooperate, we have means to convince him. What do you think Rick hates the most? Boredom and isolation from free will. We can trap him into a simulation where time is distorted and the participants have an altered perception of time. Eventually he will become sort of catatonic and we will break him.’

You followed HER into a bright, sphere-shaped area, which looked like a spaceship showroom, with twenty small, equally sized pods. Nineteen of them were occupied. You encountered the next blow of surprises: all the occupants were identical to you, all of them in deep trance.  
‘These are the best of our alternate selves from other realities’ SHE explained ‘They’re all in the process of an upgrade, at different levels - all by the relevant selves’ choices. Some have chosen extraordinary physical abilities, others telepathy or mind-control. Of course, one can acquire a number of various superhuman skills, but that comes at a cost.’  
‘Which is?’ you asked. SHE looked into your eyes sharply, and a cruel little smile appeared in the corner of HER mouth.  
‘One will become entirely transhuman. This not only means intelligence, awareness, strength and durability beyond any standard human’s, but also lack of emotions, desire, rage, obsession and anything else that makes regular humans weak.’ SHE glanced at Rowan and captured a sudden glare in her eyes ‘I know you’ve been contemplating these options. Even though you’re trying to fight it, you WANT to improve yourself. All these other selves of us have chosen to get rid of their emotions for good. The process is irreversible.’  
‘What happens to those who refuse?’ you asked.  
‘We don’t force anyone to transform’ SHE said ‘The others will realise on their own time this is the only real deal. It’ll be a painful realisation. Let’s face it: if you’re not up to the standards of a transhuman, you’re a second- or even third-class citizen. They will never be able to keep up with someone who’s adopted human enhancement technologies. Seriously, ask yourself: would you turn down such an opportunity?’ You must've expressed a slight insecurity, because SHE grabbed a glass of turquoise-liquid from one of the desks and handed it over to you.  
‘Drink it. Relax, it’s not poison. It’ll enhance your senses and help you make the right decision.’  
You knew any alcohol would lower the efficiency of your in-built alarm chip; but then you couldn’t tell for certain whether that substance had any alcohol in it. You took a deep breath and downed the shot. It tasted slightly bitter, but didn’t have any alcohol in it. Suddenly you felt great: strong, even invincible. It was as if you had swapped your regular human eyes with a nanobotic implant that displayed data on everything you saw, just like the HUD’s of a Terminator. You learnt right away that the liquid in the glass was a type of psychotropic drug that enhanced human cognitive skills, and also increased their alertness in a euphoric way.  
‘Ok, let’s do this’ you said.  
SHE threw you a smile and escorted you to the twentieth, empty pod.  
‘Take a seat, I’ll plug you in and the transformation will commence right away. You won’t feel a thing, I’ll inject general anesthetics into your system. Otherwise the process would be extremely painful.’  
Whilst getting fastened in the seat and receiving the anesthetic shot, you had to ask: ‘Have you offered this to Rick? He’s already had in-built cybernetic augmentations. He’d be a great asset.’  
‘Rick won’t cooperate’ SHE said. ‘He’s convinced he’s the most intelligent man in the universe and will do everything in his power to keep this untact. He remains in prison until we finish your transformation and then we can commence uploading his consciousness and all data from his brain into our simulated-reality programmes. If he doesn’t cooperate, we have means to convince him. What do you think Rick hates the most? Boredom and isolation from free will. We can trap him into a simulation where time is distorted and the participants have an altered perception of time. Eventually he will become sort of catatonic and we will break him.’  
You didn’t react, your face remained motionless. After receiving the injection, you became dizzy and gradually sank into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t understand a single thing happening to you. Rick quickly closed the entrance; grabbed a syringe-looking device from the shelf and injected all its content into one of your carotid arteries. You suddenly collapsed, all of your motor neuron functions ceased to work.

The crowds cheered, the arena was filled with fifty-thousand euphoric fans. You were pushed from side to side, but you didn’t mind it at all. You had been waiting for this concert for so long. One of the best hard-rock bands of the last and current century, Flesh Curtains paid a visit to your city tonight. The show had been a huge sell-out. 

Rick Sanchez, the bassist, was a wet-dream for hundreds of thousands in the country. A lanky guy with unruly blue hair, piercing grey eyes, wearing nothing else but a pair of ripped jeans and a black vest that put his lean chest on display, causing his fans to dribble all over him. Rick always wore his guitar really low on stage - one would’ve thought it caused him to miss some notes, but he never did. Rick invented some extraordinary guitar solos; he showcased long, aggressive passages during their songs. Quite often he fell on his knees whilst playing, and slid close to the first row, prompting girls (or anyone, really) to touch him all over. A few times the crowds managed to pull him off stage, and started a shameless, hot orgy right there, in front of everyone. 

You had always wanted to get closer to the stage, closer to Rick. You were well aware that many groupies had given blowjobs to the security guys or other crew members just to get access to the Flesh Curtains-van or backstage. You thought this wasn’t necessary and there had to be a better way. You had pushed yourself through the crowds towards the stage - which - alone - proved to be a lot harder than it had seemed. You felt like a sardine locked in a box with a million others, almost hopeless to move an inch forward. Elbows had accidentally punched you in the neck, boobs, face; others stepped on your toes; but you did not quit until you reached the front row. 

It seemed your timing was extremely bad, as Rick and Squanchy left the stage for a short break; whilst Birdperson wound the audience up to maintain their excitement. You spotted a few girls from the front row sneaking towards backstage. Could it be true? You had heard stories about these ‘breaks’: when Rick and Squanchy left the stage, they only did so to engage in group-coitus with their fans whilst Birdperson kept the audience entertained. Your curiosity took over your sanity and you followed them. Two of the girls had already removed their tops and bras and started making out with the security guards. The rest just made their way through the backstage entrance. You were hot on their tails. You spotted Squanchy on a bean-bag, purring and holding a huge buttplug. A bunch of sex-toys were scattered all over the place, but you couldn’t see Rick anywhere. The girls started stroking Squanchy. He suddenly swallowed a tiny pill, transformed into a 6-feet-tall muscular cat-monster and took one of the girls roughly from behind; whilst the others were playing with his rectum and balls; teasing them with various toys and their fingers or tongues. 

Even though the sight of a huge cat having sex with human females proved to be unique, you quickly sneaked out to the narrow corridor, continuing your self-proclaimed quest to find Rick. 

All of a sudden you felt a hand on your mouth. Someone grabbed and forcefully pulled you into a dark closet. You felt a strong body pushing against yours, pinning you to the wall. You could smell something familiar: the hot scent of fresh sweat, mixed with vodka and tobacco. Finally, the person released you, however, you couldn’t move an inch, due to having been restrained between your captor and the wall in a tiny space. Before you could utter a word, you felt a hot tongue on your neck, leaving a wet trail whilst moving towards your ears. 

‘We don’t have much time’ Rick whispered and continued teasing you with his hands and lips. ‘Just work with me here’ 

You grabbed Rick’s ass and pulled him in, eager to kiss him. Rick, however, reacted in a cold and hostile manner. 

‘You can’t catch a break, can you? I’ve told you we don’t have time, in a few minutes my camouflage shield will be detected! What the hell has happened to you?!’

You were speechless. The whole world seemed to have spanned with you, couldn’t understand why Rick taunted you so cruelly. 

‘I..I don’t…’

‘Goddam it!’ Rick hissed, kicked the closet door open and dragged you to the end of the corridor, where he pressed a button on the wall. The floor partitioned, revealing a staircase leading underground. Rick pulled you into the abyss. 

You didn’t understand a single thing happening to you. Rick quickly closed the entrance; grabbed a syringe-looking device from the shelf and injected all its content into one of your carotid arteries. You suddenly collapsed, all of your motor neuron functions ceased to work. 

Rick just stood there, impatiently fidgeting his right foot. ‘Come on, come on!’

Your body started shaking abruptly and you were frothing at the mouth as if you had a seizure. When you opened your eyes, the pupils were dilated to the extreme, and you threw up. Half of the content ended up on your top, but you couldn’t care less. 

‘Holy fuck..’ you coughed whilst staggering to your feet. You would’ve collapsed again hadn’t it been for Rick holding you up. When you finally caught your breath, you looked around.

‘What the hell happened? Where are we?’  
‘Still on Nebulon-6, I’m afraid’ Rick said. ‘That bitch stuck us in Omniverse!’


	6. Chapter 6

‘Get off my back, Rick!’ you shouted. As usual, he chose the worst time to give you hell. Every inch of your body ached, as if you had been split open and left to rot. On the other hand you felt something had changed. It must’ve been the physical augmentations SHE was referring to.   
‘Frankly, I don’t know why I allowed you..urgh..to accompany me on this adventure. You’re fucking things up for the both of us right now!’ Rick became pretty snappy since he had revealed the painful truth. ‘Why the fuck did you volunteer to become a puppet? I was just about to crack her system and get the hell out of here, but noooo!!! Your little individualist ass thought you could oversmart her, eh?’  
‘As a matter of fact, yeah, I almost managed! Being plugged in gave me full control over her whole arsenal and I could’ve overridden the program.’  
‘Really? So why didn’t you?’ Rick sneered at you.   
‘Because I couldn’t give up my fucking sex-drive, that’s why!’ you exclaimed ‘Well, the cat’s out of the bag! Are you happy now?!’  
You didn’t expect Rick to burst out laughing so hard. He was clearly full of himself.   
‘You’re not beyond hope, I gu..uurghh..ess’ he smirked; suddenly pulled your body to his and crashed his lips into yours. Oh God, you had missed his rough, dominating touch sooo badly! At this point you would’ve sacrificed the whole universe just to feel his huge cock one last time. Rick’s tongue slid in between your lips and entwined itself with your own. You sucked on his tongue slowly, and teasingly bit his bottom lip.   
‘You missed me, di..urrp..didn’t you?’ Rick breathed into your neck before biting and sucking the delicate skin, whilst squeezing and molding your breasts. You couldn’t reply, only moaned loudly and desperately tried to unzip his trousers. ‘You’re eager to be fucked, you little slut, huh?’ You couldn’t care less about small-talk at this point, but Rick wanted to reiterate who was in charge. He started stroking the back of your knee joint in small circles, as if he had known one of your secret erogenous-zones. ‘Wondering about this, aren’t you?’ Rick chuckled ‘Whilst you had your fun in that machine, I took the opportunity to re-install my upgraded version of Senso-Cell into your brain, sweetie. Do you know what that means?’  
Of course you knew. It meant he had complete control over your thoughts and had been aware of your darkest secrets for a while. It didn’t matter, you couldn’t hold your desire anymore. You moaned even louder when he was pinching your nipples first with his fingers, then, after freeing your tits from your bra and dress, he was nibbling on them hungrily. Having been entirely exposed to Rick turned out to be great: the fact he could read all your secret fantasies meant he worked hard on turning them into reality.   
‘You like it when I’m teasing you, don’t you?’ Rick whispered. He suddenly grabbed your jaw with one hand and held it with an iron fist whilst freeing his cock. ‘Open up, slut and wrap your lips around it’ he commanded. Without further ado he slammed his remarkable shaft into your mouth, making you gag and cough. Rick’s cock disappeared in your throat, your face rhythmically jammed into his groin; he was working his hips faster than anyone would expect a man of his age. ‘I know you enjoy feeling degraded, bitch’ he moaned whilst stabbing his dick into your mouth more and more rapidly, with absolutely no regard to your discomfort. Tears started running down your face - that just happened involuntarily, whenever a huge dick tickled the back of your throat; you couldn’t help it. Rick grinned and pushed himself even deeper, blocking your airway. Choking and gagging, your eyes went wide with alarm until Rick eased out far enough to let you breathe. He used his right hand to rub the tip of his cock over your face, leaving wet traces, then he slapped his huge rod against your cheek and eyes several times. Before you had any time to think, Rick roughly shoved his instrument back between your lips. Whilst holding your head with both hands, he face-fucked you rapidly until you started choking and gagging helplessly again.   
Just when you thought your jaws couldn’t take it any more, as suddenly as he jammed his cock into your mouth, Rick retracted and stared at you for a few seconds with a satisfied grin. He started to unbuckle his belt; got rid of his trousers and underpants at a painfully slow pace. He grabbed his cock, stroke and held it out of reach, deliberately causing you whimper with lust. Your cunt was aching with a desire to be filled, aching to please Rick. You felt forlorn without his touch, he had you wanting more, knew exactly how to excite you.   
Rick loomed over you, making you inadvertently lay back and spread your legs for him.   
Rick slowly eased into you, gradually filling you, doing a little physical taunting of his own with the tiniest strokes possible, making you whine for more, driving you crazy. When he was finally in all the way, he held his cock there for a few seconds, teasing you even further. You couldn’t take this beautiful agony much longer.   
‘Do you mind if I join in?’ you heard a foxy voice from behind. Since Rick pinned you to the ground, not allowing you to move an inch, you couldn’t turn your head entirely to see. You didn’t need to, however: you could recognise that voice anywhere.   
‘What the hell….?’ you whispered in disbelief. SHE managed to trick you entirely; you totally believed she had become asexual.   
‘I thought you’d never ask’ Ricked laughed at her, whilst slamming hard into you, causing you to orgasm instantly by hitting your G-spot. You just lied there limp, whilst Rick was taking you rough and deep, setting his pace fast and brutal. He had absolutely no problem focusing on fucking you and engaging in a provocative chat with your other self at the same time. ‘You want a piece of this, sweetie?’  
‘Who could resist you, Rick?’ your other self purred and leaned in above your head to kiss Rick. Her boobs jiggled only five centimeters from your face. She wasn’t wearing her high-neck outfit any more, her tits almost fell out of the skimpy bra. Rick instantly caressed her breasts with one hand, not missing a beat of his rhythm fucking you.   
‘Come here and bend over next to her on your knees and elbows, ass in the air’ Rick commanded, withdrawing his cock from you; and before you had a moment to comprehend what was going on, he flipped you over, forced you on your stomach and yanked your ass up. ‘Don’t move’ he sounded serious. He positioned himself behind HER, his hard cock outside her slit, then he teasingly stroked her lips. ‘Is this what you want, hmmm?’  
SHE whimpered and stuck her ass up, trying to convince Rick to hurry up and fill her begging cunt. But he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction just yet.  
‘Say it’ Rick ordered. ‘Tell me how much do you want this hard cock inside you!’  
‘Fuck..yessss...I want you sooo bad, please, Rick, just fuck me already’ her cocky attitude was gone, she wasn’t any better than a bitch in heat.   
What the hell happened to her? Had the whole scene been just a setup? You didn’t dare to move, though: Rick’s left hand rested on your bare bottom, gently reminding you of his orders. Then he abruptly thrusted his entire shaft into her, making her lose her balance, her face almost hit the ground. Rick removed his hand from your bottom and grabbed her hips, holding her in place. He controlled the pace: paused for a few seconds, only to prompt her to move and squirm for more.  
‘Did you really think you could control ME??? Oh, honey, you’re in for a grand surprise if you think you can outsmart Rick Sanchez!’ Rick groaned and slid his cock all the way out, just to plunge deep into her again. ‘Don’t...ever...cross me!’   
From the corner of your eye you saw Rick pull out fast from her, and the next minute his dick slammed hard into you, making you cry out in surprise. Rick grabbed your hair with one hand, holding you close and whispering into your ear. ‘Oh, you love it, don’t you? You love that big fat cock inside you, you could never give it up, could you?’ His thrusting was getting steady, he was fucking you faster and you felt your vagina pulse. You were really close to cum again. But Rick controlled your orgasms, and he wasn’t going to please you so easily. He pulled out and swapped you for your other self for another few minutes. He wanted to make it clear to both of you that he was in full control; you were nothing more than toys to play with and he could fuck you both at the same time, at his own pace, for as long as he pleased. And you could be damn certain he had the stamina to fuck you for hours.   
Your other self started to get uncomfortable with groveling for that long, but Rick wouldn’t have given her permission to move. Her knees and elbows became raw from having been grinded into the rough surface. ‘That’s what you deserve for trying to deceive me, you little slut! You think you can overcome your female urges, huh? Well, I think we all know what utter crap that is!’   
‘What did...how did you…’ you tried to engage him in some sort of conversation whilst he was fucking your pussy raw.   
‘You’re not a total idiot, sweetie, just thiii..ughrrr..ink’ Rick whispered, thrusting into you rapidly and roughly, making you lose control again. He felt so good, there was no way you could think clearly. He played you both like fiddles, you were melting in his hands. You could feel your next orgasm build up as Rick kept slamming his dick into you. You were clenching around his cock, as he pushed his entire shaft into you, filling you entirely.   
‘Well? How did I do it?’ he whispered again in your ear. ‘Oh, yes, you can’t think of anything else but my huge fat cock, can you?’ he laughed as you cried out in a painfully beautiful pool of pleasure.   
‘You can’t deny it, I’m in total control, baby!’ Rick grinned as he pulled out of you, and grabbed her hips to get back to his business.   
It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You struggled to open your eyes, but the stinging pain in your rectum forced you to. You must’ve passed out or fallen asleep during Rick’s sex marathon. Your arms had been stuck under your body, possibly for hours, and you felt a terrible numbness, as if you had been paralysed. Your blood started to boil and anger began to build up. Suddenly you felt a wave of warmth rushing through your head, then a flicker of lighting appeared right in front of you (or did you just imagine it?). The numbness disappeared in a heartbeat, along with your fatigue and pain. You felt like a million dollars.  
What did just happen? Did you do this yourself? Was it your doppelganger, or someone else?  
When you turned around, you saw Rick sitting on top of an empty pod, casually spreading his legs, hydrating himself from a bottle containing some turquoise liquid. You couldn’t see any of the other YOUs anywhere. Rick was just staring at you; clearly anticipating that you came up with an explanation yourself. Despite feeling awesome and full of beans, confusion started to creep up: the past few days seemed far too hectic and improbable. And yet, here you stood, on an artificially created planet.  
‘Give me a clue, please’ you turned to Rick ‘My thoughts are terribly cloudy.’  
‘Care for a drink?’ - Rick offered you his beverage instead of answering. It wasn’t what you had asked for, but you had been thirsty.  
‘Where’s SHE? And how the hell are we going to leave this dimension?’  
‘Sit down, chill out and everything will return’ Rick said cryptically. You sighed and obeyed.  
‘Able to think about anything else but my dick, yet?’ he chuckled. For a split second you wanted to throw him an angry look, but you had to agree - his dick was perfect. So, instead, you smiled at him.  
‘I have to say, apart from not remembering much, I feel great’ you said whilst stretching your arms, and inadvertently touched the back of your head. Your fingers came across a tiny opening, similar to an old, healed wound. Hmmm...that’s new, you certainly didn’t remember having been hit on the head, or anything of that sort.  
‘What is this…’ you started, but Rick’s agitated expression froze you.  
‘Oh for fuck’s sake, not another impairment’ he sighed, reached for his pocket and pulled out a tiny hexagonal object that looked like a diamond. Without further ado he inserted one end into the hole on your scalp. The device lit up and the blurry puzzles of the past few days started to clear up.  
You looked at Rick. To your bemusement he looked rather sad.  
‘ We’ve been through this at least a dozen times’ - Rick started. ‘ You had been the most inspiring developers of the last decade. However, your career stumbled when a few hundred gamers suddenly fell into coma whilst plugged into Omniverse. Investigations revealed that you had used Senso-Cell on thousands of test subjects without their consent - to access their innermost fears and desires. The public turned against you. Shit hit the fan when the reports disclosed Senso-Cell had been extremely dangerous for people with bipolar disorder. The nanobots in Senso Cell created a life-threatening virus that attacked all bipolar users and stuck them into a lingering coma.  
You went ape-shit crazy, couldn’t deal with that massive failure. You blew up the headquarters of your own company, Globular, and were about to inject the nanobots from Senso-Cell into your own skull when the Feds broke into your studio and arrested you. Due to your mental instability they decided not to stick you in jail, but to section you into an asylum.’  
Details started to return to your memory.  
‘So how did I end up in a simulation?’  
‘You asked for my help’ Rick stated simply. ‘Frankly, you were on the verge of having been lobotomized. Going to the asylum gave me the worst creeps ever, and you could imagine how many places had been there in the multiverse I hated to go to. Simply put, it was up to me to save some of your sanity, even at the cost of sticking your consciousness into an altered version of your simulation. Here you could relive the adrenaline-boost of your career and our sexual encounters. After all, those had always been your two love interests: your job and my dick.’  
‘You’re telling me it’s gone wrong, right?’ you looked at him sternly.  
‘I’m afraid your brain has started to decay and it’s affected the simulation. Your inability to deal with reality has transferred itself into the program, and you’re going looney in here. Soon your consciousness is going to die.’  
You felt numb. For a split second the whole agony of failure returned, including the horror of seeing all those people falling into coma, most of them would never wake up. Guilt was overwhelming, but the idea of losing your sanity for good scared you more.  
You turned around and looked at Rick.  
‘I have a last favour to ask’  
‘I know baby’ he said, moving his hands up to your body, cupped your breasts and kissed you tenderly. You felt his groins pushed against your lower abdomen: he was hard and ready.  
‘You’re sooo hot, sweetie’ he whispered in your neck whilst unbuttoning his trousers and fondling your body. You were pressing your wet pussy against his erection and kissing him wildly. It seemed that Rick wanted to take it slowly for once, but you found foreplay over-exaggerated and unnecessary this time.  
‘Fuck me’ you pleaded with him. And Rick - for once - obeyed right away. 

At the culmination of your orgasm you caught a glimpse of Rick’s right hand holding a gun right at your temple. You smiled at him when he pulled the trigger. 

Despite your stormy history, he had always been there for you.  
\---------------------------  
___________________________________

 

Rick walked in the bar in his usual confident manner. He didn’t look at anyone, kept his focus on a table in one of the dark corners, where a well-dressed, red-headed woman in her thirties was sipping a glass of turquoise drink. When she saw Rick, she shifted to the left, making room for him.  
Rick placed the silver suitcase in between them and took a seat.  
‘Thank you for handling it so perfectly’ the woman smiled at him. ‘Care for a drink?’  
‘You know I won’t decline such an offer’ Rick grinned. She signalled to the waitress.  
‘If I manage to break through today, you’ll get another tempting offer’ she winked at him suggestively. Rick’s hand creeped up on her left thigh and stopped at her opening. He leaned in and whispered:  
‘You could start by asking that skinny redhead waitress if she was up for a threesome’  
The woman chuckled.  
‘All in good time, Rick. Let’s have a look at this chip first. Have to say, I’m a bit sad that most of my alternate selves didn’t live up to the challenge.’  
‘Yeah, well, maybe next time you could do the honours of killing them’ Rick frowned.  
She ran her fingers from Rick’s face down through his chest towards his pelvis.  
‘Don’t be like that, after all, you’ve had your fun with all of them. Besides, this is a careful selection process, I call it “let the best woman win”’

THE END (?)

©


End file.
